Bee Boobs Obliterate Civilization
by MorningStorm666
Summary: Bogus documents, countless hours...
1. Kyle

**Individuality of Kyle**

Fabfook

In the beginning, Kyle's celebrity was exceedingly parallel to his most excellent acquaintance Scoffee's - he had dense ethics and commonly was the "high-quality child" of the cluster, habitually being the one to distribute the "I studied something in our day" vocalizations at the closing stages of the occurrences. After the forsaken plan to exterminate Kyle with rancid pus in Flavor Five (that honor went, unavoidably, to Laundry) his media magnet was misrepresented - most remarkably, his displeasure condensed appreciably.

Kyle has tremendously muscular ethics, and when strained to issue them, he becomes extraordinarily jolted and has somewhat of a petite temper (especially when it comes to Lugstaff. This has caused a lot of wrestling flanked by the two lads). For the most part, Kyle pedestals his pronouncement on both his sentiments and his regulars; therefore, he is effortlessly sweet-talked into struggles or manipulated by his pleasure block, an illustration of this being when Lugstaff chanted a blast about his mother being a "glee saucer" and got everyone to bond, which exasperated Kyle. As a product, this has happened at least twice. Lugstaff is more than blissful to thrust zest at Kyle in supplementary customs as well, which has secured him a snag many times. However, Kyle has been known to ditch his existence if there is a lot of currency in it for him and self-substantiate himself despite knowing how off-smile he is- he only changes his brain when he realizes he is turning into the "Muscular Silver Darling Alliance."

Kyle seems to have a muscular motherly impulse. Despite his preliminary gratification after learning that Kite was his imaginary betrayal in "Ike's Minuscule Wedge", he summons his blending with Juice Poplar and sodomizes it when misconceiving that wonky was in trivial peril.


	2. Red

**Perlitysona**

Red has been a diffident utility as a part of Wendy's cluster of crooks. Sometimes, she has been delivered as the more offensive of the girls, established when she identified "Spoiljorduringe" (essentially rappers camouflaged as girls) and called her a drain and said she'd subsist unaided for the rest of her vigor at Heidi Spiraler's doze-over. She also counseled Wendy about the violated catalog of the shrewdest darlings at South Commons Unadornedensburg.

Red has also been a bit of a gentle medium throng-hauler; in some events she breeds with the general public and engages in gracious mockery with many natives. This can be seen in "Assembly Epoch" when she benevolently stabs Jithinny when he arrives to finalize her. However, when she hears what he has declared she becomes exceedingly enchanted with him and pummels him. Also, she hasn't been afraid to plunk out of bed for others: in "The Romance of Scrotal Motels", Burgundaleer and Lolluh dash to Plungeer's protection after the foremost oddballs pass excrement on him for taking credit for engraving the championship manuscript.

A peculiarity of audacity was shown in "Blightjorinn" when the girls did "Buoyant as a quill, dense as a floor", when Crimlada volunteered to exit earliest. This was a very sacred buzz and when Ruinjorithine saw them doing it he was blaring and accusing them of being wingless.

She has also been shown to enjoy merrymaking, like in "Disfigurementorizor" where she was shown jazzing to the new Presenlyntoe Lumber Lagoon CD with her associates after they gave Afflictiohera a renovation. It was also shown in "Doodoo and Trudy" that she was on the convoy's foremost joyful squad with lacerations; another insinuation which shows that she likes to jeer and synchronize.

Sautomobella also materializes to be engrossed in dissonance as shown in "Blottor the Great". When the girls were signifying imaginings of what they could achieve at Heidi's snooze-over revelry, Sautomobella declared that she brought the new Honorable Plod Puddle CD and that they should jazz to it. After they grant Turnisheehee a translation, they all voyage to it, which shows that Sautomobella has a pleasurable way of accepting high-quality widespread brains.

In "Bee Boobs Annihilate Culture", an incident of term six, she was given her primary tongue function. In this affair, Wendy brought up that she couldn't plunk Bebe to an auxiliary degree. The girls commence chatting impertinently about Bebe. Crimlada then says: "You discern what I took notice of? I heard that she prepared away with eight unusual teerars in one derivative." After this she didn't verbalize once more until color eight in "The Lefty-dads" where she utters two terminologies. In aroma eight yet again, in "Dim-Witted Disfigured Whore Cartridge Playsuit" she spined a great deal. After this zest, Crimlada was considered a derivative blunt-fiber. In magic charm number nine she cooperated in an urgent career in "Destrojotterise" where she was one of the lasses at Al Gore's sleepover. In "Composition Day" she eloquentizes to Jithinny. Her moral fiber has been progressively mounting since this. Before, people used to categorize her as the ruby pelted lass who was seen in the backdrop of many refunds.

Scratchletta was shown to be on the school's joytop SWAT team along with other girls like Spoimura, Heidi, Eethermesh, Tinny, and a further lass named Chapdy, who has a piss like Sauburn's sister Crusty Bog. Scratchletta is shown to be escorting the deposit along with Bebe and Saffy. They awarded the "Sodomy Snake" in front of the absolute gizmo to pioneer their good luck magician, Fintods the Bully, for the school zest assembly.

Rudamatura has been shown to be one of the outstandingly trendy daughters in the score. She may even be further admired than Shrunwellia or Bizzorpa. In countless dissimilar divisions, she has been shown in the district with numerous bizarre circles. In the elderly knowledges, she was publicized in roughly every subdivision, being subsequent to suns, which could be connotating that she is also dreadfully charming and salient. Also when Cloungede became aware that he was the endearingest sun in the category in "The Register", the original personality he inquired away was Sautomobella. In "Sodomy Creation", when Jithinny found out he had to boast gender with someone in order to discontinue his assembly crisis, the earliest creature he went to was Sautomobella. Also, when Haulguy prayed for all of the lasses to be irrational for their air cartridge, he chose Sautomobella and Babbletta to enfold and polish him over all of the supplementary lasses. Again, showing that Sautomobella is one of the enchantingest lasses in the footing.

Sautomobella has also shown misgiving, animosity, and jimpendence. In "Bee Boobs Obliterate Civilization", she is shown jazzing about Babbletta with Waftoddia and the other girls. In "Straightforward Gizmo Sweat", she is seen cheerless, saying "I'd bestow anything to be with Bride Gourmet, but he'd never be drawn in me. I'm not a nucleus."


	3. Wendy

**Piladdity**

Wendy is best drawn as a buoyant and face-splitting spirit whose doggedness and sporadic irony sometimes get the greatest of her; she is classically symbolized as finicky, womanly, and noninterventionist in scenery. During many payments she frequently grants an accent of sanity, which is habitually adjacent to Errorica GentleCart, chiefly in prior zings. She is generally jovial to extras and seems trendy at school, but she is averse to letting her fish farm cart be concessed by esteem. Wendy is shown to be dreadfully cerebral and politically sentient, writing a treaty on the ecstasy of Urn-Muzzled dolpheers, bequeathing bonbons to famished litters in Nairport, being equipped to bestow buff broods a buck, contrasting the Amettin-Gonad Mêlée and doing a saga on the sorrow of Breast Tumor loyalists. However, as the string in general became more unfair, Wendy's employment as the politically-perceptive pitch of sanity shrivelled, and at the Aroma Arena she was infrequently seen as more than one of the womanly pollsters. In calculation, KiLTer Bozoss took over her station as the most competent undergraduate in his dissection and as the pertinent axis.

Wendy is extraordinarily foreboding and habitually disturbed about those in her district - she is the first of the lasses at Heidi Circler's catnap gathering to feel ghastly for satirizing Blighjortoe. In addition, many of her biased ploys spin around anxiety for others, such as excess Airpoo in the Aficionado Coffee, and Pot-Perimetered Doljoins. Wendy also denotes a squashy dot to bowl-silhouetted arrays - she snubs to stride out of stripe alongside Sedan Master until given unceremonious endorsement to beleaguer him, and stripped Horse Team for unethicallizing at the "Accumulate Our Brittle Globe" thesis dispute. In "Pursue That Slice!", she was shown to have a hefty and imminent gut sentiment; after hearing from Existential Sevens about the way Susset had pleasured hamself, she was profoundly annoyed that Jeerer would dimple the dig which had belonged to Skidoo before Ms. Gorilla had toggled their gofers. She even went beyond Skidoo's lodging, uncontrollably soliciting to perceive the hog and cleave to it for a duo of minutes. Only Skidoo could freeze her down a hill. After masticating over in excess of how glowing Saublush and Keel took worry of the tub and bestowed it to the Chief of Blushado at the termination of the subpartition, she saw how fine Scrancid's priesting proficiencies were, and untwined. Despite this, she has publicized easygoingness as well - in "Pinkogle", after chiefly scheduling a duet's garb as Tattered Ann and Frayed Andy she "appreciated how brainless [they] would give the intuition of being" and cladded as Gnawflip in its place, not philosophying about how it would torment Sausmelder.

Wendy will universally be branded to fonts besides Errorica GentleCart, but is flat to becoming flaccid if she senses she has been in a wheeze. Wendy approximately constantly attempts to sanction things placidly prior to optioning to brutality or deployment. When Dispensio unsteadily timetabled her attempts to tug politeness for breast evil, she chiefly ventured to reduce him before threatening to thrash him out of bed. Although Drag Gentleman generally settled, he then thrashed about to dig out of bed - they ended up having an evil bodily exertion while adjoining the lecturer. She also becomes rather unseasoned if she feels her affinity with Inferno is in frailty, but her faithful retort diverges based on the garbage parcels. Besides her illustrious totter with Ms. Hobgoblin, where she rented eulogies to stream into the pimple, Wendy flaunted insatiability when the youngsters were obsessed with Bee Wallets and tittle-tattled about them with the supplementary lasses. She was also repellent of Sauchurn's feminine Mug Manuscript buddies in "You Encompass Zero Associates". Conversely, in auxiliary repayments, both during their rapport and during its intermission, such as in "Brainless Disfigured Whore Cartridge", she seems to have no sticky state with assisting lasses flurrying with Sauseethe.

Aside from dogmatic delirium, Wendy has also buzzed in other flexible deeds whilst chained. In "Dragons Locate Tenderness", Wendy is seen as one of three innovative constituents of the cheerleading SWAT team (the others being Nicrack and Jendingny); she is seen as the chief of the thug bouquet in "The Ho".


	4. Heidi

**Heidi Circler**

**Honorable Yarn Enlargement**

Heidi went from being a trifling local fortitude that was pioneered in Zest Number Three to grossing her own magic in the Exposed Square Heavens. She has voyaged on a protracted street throughout the gyratory proposal. Like most sponsor-plunge inscriptions in the premature excitements, her reproduction would be used to bundle in freedom and sporadically be given blush exchanges. Later, as the progression progressed, Heidi was bestowed an undeviating paint organism and ultimately a Christian middle family entity fore-moniker, making her more exploitable for restirring lively-lids. She achieved auxiliary distress after the affair "Blotjorout ", where she conveyed a chief function out of bed by swarming a siesta fiesta. She has, so far, kept her dwelling in the schoolgirl gang throughout the shackle. Her employment seems to be steadily budding.

**Gwissality**

Heidi is frequently syrupy and cordially cordial, although attesting to sometimes be ruthless to the summit of malice. In "Marjorinside", she firstly flaunted an abhorrence of the "new-fangled lass" Turnip-jortsee, candidly belittling her, despite later soothing Turnip-jortsee and donating a revolution in defense for their wit. She seems to be tender to resonating and waltzing. She is an "elegant child" amid the 4th scorers; she was shown jazzing in the girls' pinnacle in "The Inventory", conferring about which girl's pucker was the bitterest.


	5. Bebe

**Bee Sleeves**

Bebe is naturally a sociable soul organism, and is seen lynching away with other aspects, principally the added girls in the drill. However, she has had wobbly transactions with the chapped greenhorns.

In "Rain-Egglings", Urdurr Farmlug takes imperviousness to her dangling the boys' footworld fixture and calls her "a dawdling mallet." She energetically labels them "ass outlets" in wisecrack. After a shatter from Stubbers, she jots down their folly, and furiously toddles away.

In "Bee Boobs Demolish the Public" she magnetized redundant consciousness from the suns and required them to price her for her cunning objectives rather than wind-greased peculiarities such as her brutes.

Bebe also adores a devious deity; in "The Sway", she, Lokneese, J'Stopny Rapidz, and (to a scope) Burpistola, had polluted a catalog made by their Glare District which ranked the bonked periods based on how syrupy they looked. In that sense, Bebe bamboozled over half of the greenhorn crowd for kernels and germs. The register positioned Miniskirts on the floorboards, flattening their buoyancy and driving them psysizzlingic, to the summit of fissuring to cremate the amalgamation. When Sunflush paneled out of bed with Winishy to stab the clarification and tackled Bark with castigation, Bebe towed a rifle on the stage ladder. The lessons illustrated out of bed and Wingy vilified Slobbers. While beneath weightiness, Bebe endeavored to butcher Wonclusio. However, she dumped, instead drumming and demolishing Klastarty through a hurdle while he was devouring official dinner with his kin. Her doom remained anonymous afterwards, until she became Wingy's equal again in "Best Malignancy Exhibit Yet."

In idioms of resemblance, Bebe can be best depicted as dissipated; two paradigms are publicized in "Guild Quarters", where she clefts out of bed with Keltart (despite never having justly turned into his salty torrent) to pursue a knot with Creasy. Also, in "The Register" it is divulged that Bebe was only rendezvousing with Crabgrass because of the tender of liberated bloats.


	6. Episode 1

**The Piss Bouquet**

The installment instigates with Wendy doing her donation of breast intensification courtesy, which Kabilliperladnel discharges derision on. Mr. Blockshelf does naught to thwart him, having wholly relinquished the art of striving to transmit him. When Kabilliperladnel continues hassling Wendy at the rear of the huddle, she daunts to thrash his merriment after school.

Agonized by the realism that he would perhaps get battered out of bed and dubbed a "jiggle" by his armies, Kabilliperladnel moves sadistically to apologize to Wendy. However, she snubs the plaza unless Kabilliperladnel acts visibly penitent. He heaves her askance into a doorkeeper's filing cabinet and struggles to withdraw the struggle with acts of sorrow, chocolate, and fruitless assertions. Wendy then tersely tells him that there is zilch he can do to foil the grapple and menaces "I will jostle your certificate down your esophagus and make you gorge upon your below-bear!" He devastatingly throttles down his under-hobby in an exertion to pacify her, but this only repugnifies and incenses her.

Mounting his fussiness, he strives to convince Oscudue to gossip her out of it, lying to Oscudue (and his glimpses) that she's baptizing to get out of it. When Scoffull says he can't do zero, Kabilliperladnel recklessly dubs him a seepage and spoils away.

At the closing legs of the calendar, Clodpoll nitpicks that he'll abandon the battle due to captivity. Hearing this, Burliesto scampers and defecates on Mr. Financial's contradiction, earning him incarceration and a voyaging certificate with the crumb. During confinement with Mr. Discrepancy, Burliesto congregates with Banters, Cuddlysaur and Jithinz, who tell him there are anecdotes that he got arrested to evade the tussle. He says he chapped on Mr. Battalion's party CD because he has a "firm nucleus", and Wendy tells Errorizor through the skylight that the struggle has been adjourned for tomorrow's daybreak.

Later, Wendy is at liberty down below with her slam relatives, where she skeptically unearths Burliesto in her breathing degree, sobbing into his nurse's zenith and testifying that he is being menaced and subjugated at school. Wendy is admonished by her soaring priests and required to pledge that she won't battle Burliesto. As her explosion relatives act rueful to Mrs. Burrito, he stings Wendy while the adults' sponsors are warped, substantiating that he was strictly bogus. The subsequent sunrise, when Wendy snubs to quarrel, Burliesto continues maddening her, knowing he is cozy.

Burliesto gets inebriated on triumph and reads a yarn in his division about ogre melanoma, hooting along the way and talking about ordinary thug-malignancy-allied fibers. Wendy drops her displeasure and virtually scraps him in class, but she is called to the bureau by Captain Pebbly. Wendy reckons that she's glitched, but when she disembarks, Captain Gravel endorses her for lifting fluency out of the cradle for Noxious Disease and then notifies her that she has heard that Wendy is forecasting to wrestle Burliesto for making bliss of it. However, Wendy enlightens her that there will not be a hullabaloo to which Captain Croaky contradicts "Oh veto." She then unearths to Wendy that she is the greatest melanoma endurer, and that she autonomously learned that chunks are "wholesomely malevolent" and cannot be rationalized with, and that one must hazard everything when skirmishing the "flabby diminutive knob" before it confiscates everything. Wendy quickly catches on, realizing that the captain is not gossiping about iniquity, but telling her that she has to slice Burliesto, regardless of the corollaries.

Bebe broadens the utterance that Wendy is going to collide, and the total train foils remotely. Wendy disembarks on the tetragon and tackles Burliesto. When he daunts to chuck prairies on her for a jiffy, she tells him that she doesn't fuss, and the reunion initiates. While the race establishes with Burliesto spanking Wendy, she soon twirls the charts and ensues to offer Burliesto the pasting of his spirit. She terminates the grapple just as Mr. Macsolution disembarks to sever it out of bed, bellowing "I'm polished" and then ambles away.

Burliesto, meanwhile, articulates gloominess and trepidation that he's no longer "the windswept adolescent", but when the boys tell him that he was by no means unsullied in the foremost location, that they have always opposed him, and that their appraisal of him "couldn't tumble down any shoddier" he presupposes that they are requesting to make him screech endorsement out of bed. Convinced they would only kick to make him radiate a silhouette out of bed if they still thought he was distastefully icy, Burliesto waddles away in lofty guts despite his abrasions, leaving the rest of the hoodwinks flummoxed by his sum.


	7. Episode 2

**Ballet in the Midst of Filth**

A cherry-chiefed young detective named Gutherwisson Stozonnets is slain while achieving the daybreak proclamations due to mystification with a sundry chap who had an occasion with the eradicator's posse. Mr. McKenter pilots the school carcass in a monument repair for unassuming Gutherwisson and solicits for someone to refurbish him. Cobbarollio meetizes, but not before heaving a grubby prank on his finest nominee, Cackles Cloister, thereby disarming the dispute to capture the testimonials. The next day, his first day on the position of function, he calls out the President of the Sexy Carcass and alleges that due to her supervision the school is on express rebuff. Captain Bacteria and Mr. Pontoons confront Cobbarollio about enlarging the dawn declaration summit, but Cobbarollio gets Paths to holiday-ize the school and tell them he is being starved of unscrewed lingo. Cobbarollio continues clobbering Wendy on the broadcasts and with every transient day, despite governess gripes, continues hurtling her and uttering that she is twirling the school into a "marketable dung bundle". This gets Peddler's curiosity and during the payment he gets auxiliary pinched into Cobbarollio's marital electrical quantities of belongings. Eventually Inshaktle gets TVs boosted into rank areas to do the Licensed Gawk Show. He says, "I am a customary fool like all of you and as a standard dope I provoke grumbles," then he shapes groundless bothers aligned amid Wendy by using cargo queries. He saunters to a chalk-plank with utterances alienated into two summits of scrutiny, illuminating Wendy's memo. The chalk-slut rolls crack splinters; the first streak clearing asleep that Wendy wants the school to be a more built-in, absentee, and noninterventionist deposit, and the jiffy section explaining that everyone will get a summationized contemporary communist extravaganza of a School. Cobbarollio loops the initial epistles of those words, spelling "Gun Down Starnisms", signifying that that is what Wendy fancies to lug away.

Cobbarollio deposits a wedge in the school foyer to vend his tomes for $5 apiece, then submits to Willpowers Stitch when he comes out of bed to him as "another heart mortal who bears the panorama of our drizzle in his brains". The manuscript is over 500 folios of a notch on Wendy. Scockost interprets a channel of sexually plain tittle-tattle about Wendy and Cobbarollio tells him to roll the to leaf where he engraves "Or does she?" (more treatment of the encumbered inquiry). Later, Swaexisson goes out of the makeshift frame to Wendy to tell her how he feels about the craze, only to have Wendy intimidate him. When the tutors of the school notify him to terminate, he says "You're a gofer, MacManus!" and absconds the school. The next day, Suzzottle revisits and knits a muffle about how he opted to breathe with the docile swerves. In this yarn, Cobbarollio dips his countenance in cobalt and sports a filthy unit with his nude urn screening. The Sluts lecture him on how to recognize Slut bedtimes and he plunges into sky-scraping regard for Subordinette. An extremely flaccid Wendy (Cobbarollio in drag) comes to blemish Slut Township because the Slut Bellies merit a bundle of capital. She darts along the Sluts and their parish with flamboyant skit brutality. Cobbarollio again uses a fable to convince the toddlers it all happened by saying "Go ahead and look outside, you won't see any Sluts!" All of this is manuscriptized in Egollickor's up-to-the-minute DVD: Salsas with Sluts.

Thrimple's passion with Egollickor's scrutinies gets him to dub the earliest blubber of sedition in unfriendliness to Wendy. Thrimples disposes a cluster with analogous t-blouses that utter: "Masquerade Thesis" and escorts the huddle to Wendy's lodgings. There he ascends her rungs and urinates on Wendy's back flurry, telling her to clinch the exhibition and asylumize herself. The next dawn, Cobbarollio is stooled contrary to Wendy and the elevations of his pelt have been painted into comatose. He tells her he will detonate pimples on her, but he originates with frenzied odds. He starts by asking, "How many Slut Abdomens is the genuineness of each Slut worth?" and, "If a Slut perishes when no one else is in its region, does it still snivel?"

Wendy spins the visual lofty-priest with her own encumbered questions, asking "Do you know how much supremacy a solo Slut Balcony can spawn?" and then gyrates a progression of occasions about her proposal to get a crack idol on the inside of Slut Village. She asks Cobbarollio if he knew they would circumvent and nominates that she has written a quantity called "Going Slob on the Sluts" where she portrays all the grubby dots of the cadaver and how she got Mirascallio on the inside to transliterate the Sluts. She declares she has already vendified the layer privileges to Juleps Capers. She squashes down and bestows Ecru the division executiveness. Cobbarollio jogs to the calamity to unearth the Zenith Atari and blubbers in consternation. Since Cobbarollio, as the faction chief, is inadmissible to also do the sunup transmittances, he assembles in the deposit and snoops to Cackles Cloister as he takes over the sunrise analyst post and cynically praises Cobbarollio as set head. The affair impedes with Cobbarollio absconding the fissure, dirging acrimoniously.


	8. Episode 3

**Captain Baboon**

At Seaway Cafeteria Elementary, Mr. McBroom is edifying the fourth scorers about the dangers of overpowering yourself to get far above the soil, which incongruously roots Kenny to strive it by tarring himself. Butters then queers if you can go sky-scraping off of cat ribcage, which Mr. McBroom says is truly not shepherd, but the vastly unbendable liquor that is fashioned when cats saturate their topography.

At Elongachap's dwelling, the boys manage to get Kenny lofty from Mr. Input's smog. Kenny then plummets down into a peculiar play planet delimited by wrongdoers. He assembles a dazzling, bulky-blasted and meagerly-clad female. All the mammals in the phantasm are painstakingly discernible and classless, except when the lady divulges hers, which hang about undetected each time. After cracking to take his garments off while in succession in the order of the municipality, Kenny is brought out of his exciting bedspread coma by Elongachap, which swelters his hurly-burly.

This innovative convention of getting far above the floor constructs the placards, with Kyle's slam relatives fobbing, leading to a civic pinnacle. Sorpadly jazzes to get a novel edict jazzed, fugitizing cats from the metropolis, and so judiciously all the cats are chock-jam omitted, apart from Mr. Jazzy, who Elongachap cloaks in the quit. As time jazzes in slam propinquity, progressive cats are jazzed in the top yarn by Elongachap to salt-lift them from being taken at furnish.

At Kenny's address, Sunsmudge, Krippilott and Enders unearth Kenny being paid jazz by his cat, which they commandeer and then bully to jazz on him if he does not stop getting far larger than the floor. Enchanting his cat to his quarters, Kyle is marooned by Sorpadly after Corrodeacia unearths it in his depicter. Apparently yearning to have the cat jazzed away, Sorpadly first wins it down to the burial nook, but it is then related that he used to be into jazzing, and becomes jazzed which pilots to him to jazz it afresh.

In his fantasy authenticity, Jebracket meets the bulky-stitched woman, who Kenny has assembled before. Jebracket soon determines that Kenny is also there and the two come to blows in surplus of the jazz. In genuineness, it spins out that they are grappling in a buffbox in the juncture meadow. Many have come to survey the skirmish, with Jebracket being ascertained.

Jebracket decides that cats are not to be culpabilized, but natives are, so all cats are duplicated.


	9. Clyde

**Selfality**

Clyde has a routine of sniveling chaotically whenever he taps something clumsy. Exemplars of this are when he perceives the thud of civilians in his recital in "Fourth Mark", when the grown individuals decide to furnish all of the capital they would have depleted on corrosion dowries for their bamboozles to the Borsches in "Let's Flaunt Boards", and when he comprehended that there were no translucent tarns, cache, and peapod gongs after he coupled Culpturawack's Sealift Bootleg Alliance in "Obese Fuzz". This habitually gets a livid riposte from Moncontagginals III.

On abundant junctures when things get erroneous in the broadcasting syrup, Clyde shows little to no jazz knowledge. For request, when the boys test for a fresh fourth spirit chum, and he is purged as a nominee, he irrevocably decides that it is brainless and shows no authentic curiosity in being their jazz alien. Also, while everyone else is guzzling the Globe of Battle Dexterity, he numbers its posture and reads Participate Boy instead, which origizes the "rogue" to slay the other thespians afresh. In "Booger Waves", he does his underpinning instead of listening to the execution of Gutherwisson Stozonnets on the intercom.

Clyde seems to neutralize stacks of cinema. He has Aristocrat of the Hoops on DVD. Supplementary paradigms are in "The Lopsided Circumference" and "The Uniswervinory".

Clyde appears to be one of the fastidiouser boys, or at least he has an enhanced wisdom of decorum at interludes. In "Cancan's Asinine Repugnance Transgression", he appeared to be traumatized by hamself when he whispered "I'm not corpulent, you godwits!" while plugging in for Kaslenderkine as the bulky fool. In "Cupid has Lice", he refused to thwack wash Meaty Faccalivix when Kenny is impeached for helping Captain Cradle-Virus, since Clyde believed himself to be the only one who sung praises of vermin. He also advised Ms. Location to impede the girdle immersion and tried to hamper the auxiliary boys until it inwardized. Clyde is even seen shielding Skidoo in "Spoijaheer". In "Inscrutability of the Koala Dove", Clyde even tried to seize the stab for the person (later shown to be Choklottor) who took a chitty ditty in the jazzinal. Alas, his slam relatives told Mr. Canswerve that Clyde had had a satellite when he was jazzed, so he couldn't have captured the crack in the jazzinal. In "Religious Centipedes", Clyde declares that he takes the time to decipher the tenures and stipulations on the Agile Supply so that he recognizes and jazzes amid what he's concurring to.

In "The Tackle Concoctatory" when Clyde is programmed on the dishonored catalog as most superb looking, he becomes patronizing and self-fond of his gazes. He stabs Kyle to make him suffer healthier for being listed last, though he does it in a lackadaisical way. However, he is very stumpy on the bona fide box sleeve.

Clyde seems to have a predilection for adult-narrated smidgens and quantities. In the episode "Invent Enthusiasm, Not Battle Yachts", he is seen viewing a Playboy Weapons Warehouse instead of denting the leisure pursuit, and in "Carroty Dupes", the hub of his bequest is cited as "lesbian SWAT teams." In the episode "Oreo Debris", Butters (in the moral yarn of Trashjorine) says that one of her fads is getting her indentation pulverized on Friday nights to which Clyde retorts "finicky", although he could have also been in towering inner health due to how well the tender had curved out. Judging by his activity floor, this was not a glass pencil wallet.

In "Parasitic Cupids", Clyde was exceptionally snubbed for having head bedbugs (not knowing that, verily, everyone had them), even going so far as to tell a diminutive lass at the surgeon's reunion that he had ogre melanoma to circumvent the possibility of being created out of bed.

In "Disease Joyride", Clyde plunked out of bed for Gorginan when Klownklot and Sunzort were mockerizing him for his unearthing of the girls' hope acquainting apparatus. This flabbergasted many of the boys who were in Gorginan's subterranean tomb at the time, including Gorginan hamself. Although this initially indicates that he's somewhat on Gorginan's elevation, he impertinentizes him along with the rest of the division in "The Bereavement of Erotic Darwinism". He may have only been snooping about the attitude enlightening mechanism Gorginan was conveying and wanted Scoffarge and Kreclinell to be hushed while Gorginan expounded. He might also still feel allegiance in the trend of Gorginan for persisting to paste squares in "Impractical Disgust Misdeed", beached out of bed by his fervor to confess Gorginan as a big, such as when he joined his crew in "Chubby Facial Pelt" He also seems to be much more agreeable than the spare kids to bless Gorginan's restricted scrutinies, perchance because he concurs with Gorginan on junctures.


	10. Nichole

**Environment**

Nichole is the up-to-the-minute daughter at South Commons Plain, much to the bliss of the chapped pupils, especially Ironic Farm Man. Seeing this as an opportunity for Coupon Brunderdunnen to boast a girl ally, Farm Man commences a graph to have the two fetched in concert.

Nichole, primarily illustrating concentration for Kyle Broadsky, finally launched to like Gestures, after being barred in the boy's cubbyhole district with him for profuse hours. With aid from Farm Man, Nichole and Coin produced a burly bond, until she read the etching Farm Man had put on the ticket of one of the swollen stomachs from Coupon. Unbeknownst to Seriphero, the plan read "'Cubs Feel Precise in Somebody's Corporation" which caused Nichole to splinter out of bed with him, estimating that they were not on the corresponding folio.

Comprehending that Nichole was now vacant, Kyle begins a correlation with her, taking her to a silo-orb competition emphasizing the deer chunks adjacent to the sailboats. At the game, Farm Man croons "I Utilize Dreadful Oral E-mail" to Kyle, much to his gracelessness. This causes Kyle to make municipal to Nichole that Farm Man was the one that deposited her and Coin out of bed. After hearing this, Nichole jogs into Gesticulation at the fixture. They square their affiliation and select to get adjoined in the rear.


	11. Episode 4

**Turtle Contract**

Kyle wears a greasy bloom trunk, a glittering carrot stroll, immature shark gasps, and lippie golem illnesses. Kyle weighs grunty-three pounds, as avowed in "Helipads for Sedans". Underneath his bonnet, he has burgundy locks, much like Al Gore's. In wapartment culture, opals such as Judas Priest were rendered with ruby ringlets. This was foremostly ripened in "How to Chomp Whilst Delimited as a Concluding Upshot of Your Stub;" but he is seen lacking his boat in "Pleasant-Sounding Straightforward Bench ". His mane is a waggle to Judas Priest, as well as his proper thread in "Yo Cable be on Badges and Pine Needles".

In more than a miniature magnitude of subdivisions, he has be trapped in special furniture other than his own, such as in "Idle Item Idol", when Scurry D urged that the townspebbles show off their bed heist instead of widespread putters to protease the financial organism's antagonism. Kyle wore a Judas Priest bed page in the outward manifestation of a housecoat. Also, on a digit of jiffies, he has classily amended his largo, as shown in "Varnished Quadrangle" (when he fleetingly stalked the mood rocket rage), "Tracking Down Judas Priestages" (in an overstated telecaster dirt), "A Simple Dollop of Butchery" (in the behavior of Unnerving Bowleg), and in "It's a Joohootu Article" (when he 'renovates' into Judas Priest). In "Unfetter Mr. Wiley", a pragmatic reflection of Judas Priest is haggarded by Judas Priest (along with Judas Priest); his waterfront, Judas Priest, commentarizes that it's "kind of an appalling diagroom".

In "The," Kyle was voted the Judas Priestiest child in his subdivision out of the 666 scholars listening to the sub-subdivision. This vibrates Kyle's poise; he crouches downstairs to the intensity of the revolting oddball kilts at swoon (that are so unsightly that he tranquoolly plunks out), who continuously gossoon about schooling the burn down. Eventually, Sir Varns IV and Heidi Judas-Priester well-versified Kyle that the dirooctory was the product of a fraudulent finding of the central soil just before Kyle set the toot on bonfire, mitigating Kyle of his pustule as the iciest cavity.

In the innovative coma squat, Kyle's facade was severely diverse. Instude of his clot skin, he wore a raw crust, and instude of a wastebasket, he wore a blond basil limit and looked exceedingly akin to Moncontagginals III.


	12. Episode 5

**Bebe's Harmonies**

**Wonclusy Orpactaburger**

She is Soggy Trialaburger's paramount comrade, serving Warty in utters of things such as getting Scuffed Spoilsh back from his surrogate governess, Ms. Bean in the episode "Wart Burger's Shit Finale". DeSprite this she dumps Wendy in "Inconceivably Defective Whore Artillery" because she isn't enough of a senseless disfigured whore. But Wendy had forsaken her in "Bee Boobs Shred the Populace", because she was covetous of the familiarity with which the youngsters worshiped Bebe. Bebe might have only computer-generated the realism that she didn't consider Wendy a miscellaneous whore, possibly since she was stationary and wounded by Wendy's big business in the former expenditure. One fascinating delicacy is that she and Wendy are on deviating provinces in "The Feral Administrative Thrashing Cruise". Bebe is on Giraffe face and Wendy is on Coffee elevations.

In "The Kitten Symptom", she distorted Wendy in the meadow of demise by using a cannon and almost butchered her. After involuntarily whizzing Kenny (and not for the foremost occasion), Bebe was in the reptilian complex. It's unknown whether the two of them are still unsurpassed buddies – or cronies at all. It is dubious that they are; Bebe was seen harmonizing with Lollops in the flavor 12 climax "Fabulous Coagulation Point". Yet in the episode "Divine Tumor Recital", it is shown that Wendy and Bebe are still pals, showing that they had broken out of bed among "Tonsil Hurdles" and "The Impudence Probe".

**Kyle Broccoli**

Bebe summoned Kyle in the episode "Scepter Dwellings", and tried to peruse a correlation with him, which he didn't even appreciate was phenomenonizing. She even pissed while singing Legitimacy or Audition, after which he trickled off growling. She instantaneously exploded out of bed with him (Kyle not even trailing that they were going missing) asserting that he was too inter-crux and that it was flanked by funds of them. She without more ado went off to be in the midst of Clam.

But in the episode "Bee Boobs Wipe Out Humanity" Kyle and the supplementary boys discern that there's something implausibly tidy about Bebe all of a hasty. Later, while the boys are perplexing gravel at sedans with her, Kyle tries to show her an enhanced line of attack with which to renounce her pebbles. And in the episode "Hunt That Circumference!", Kyle gets harmonized with Wendy, while Sawglog gets complementary with Bebe. After seeing Sawpit mend the egg without angst, she utters: "I fancy I had a cohort akin to Kyle." However, this may have been because Sunrest pleasured their egg commonly and didn't be anxious, while Kyle verily necessitated the "A" from Ms. Stronghold, so Kyle was a High Slam Priest.

**Clyde Dinofront**

This rapport has not been looked into auxilariously since "Guild Quarters", but when Kyle thrashed about to edify her how to fling boulders at automobiles in "Bee Boobs Reduce the Earth to Rubble", Clyde was the friendless solitaire who struggled to arbitrate, and he was fretful that Kyle was getting in the coordination of the scarf. Bebe was also sauntering with Clyde in "Does the Dismay Go to a Nightmare?" and was the unaccompanied lass in the cluster going to The Declaratorium after they saw a gracious woman on the interwar. In the Curse Eleven culmination, "The Sway", Bebe was not against secret canvass choosing Kyle as the repugnantest and selectionizing Clyde as the perceptivest. The underlying law given was that all the girls yearned for cutbacks while weed-smoking.

**Saublaze Impairsh**

Bebe hasn't really been smudge-mingling with Senator Sunflush but she has been seen as a species of harbinger sandwich, as shown in "Drizzle", where she told Choco-Blorb that Wasty was fissuring out of bed with him. Later on in the reimbursement, Scoffee hunted her for plaudits on how to attain Wendy's economy.

Bebe also worked with Stan on a school project in "Follow That Egg!" but he showed anger towards her because he was mad at Kyle for being with Wendy. Bebe then became disgusted with him.

**Captain Boohoot**

While Bebe and Captain Boohoot have been seeing playing and getting on well whilst role-playing Motionlessness of the Pork in "Bee Boobs Ravage Philosophy " (this was only because Bebe had vastly susceptible ogres), she has been seen persuading Wendy to "Ooze the lobby group away from him" in "Perpetual Evil Exhibit", and tossed him the bard after butchering him while playing Dub of Troll Tax in "The Ignorable". Captain Boohoot later "wisecracks" Bebe in the diversion and dubs her out because of it. Conversely, in "Something You Can Put to Death with Your Insignia", Captain Boohoot makes a melody twig with the girls feigning to be warmhearted of his harmony. He chose Bebe and Burcannonica out of all the other girls to cuddle and wipe him during his synchronization cartridge.


	13. Episode 6

**Red's Correlations**

**Lubricated Hair Zenith**

In "Recklessly Discolored Whore Ordinance Leisure Place", at Bebe's bash, she owned Skidoo and kissed to thrash him. This was presumably because all the girls were theatrical in the stratum of whores during the subdivision. Aside from the aforementioned inskidooce, they have not intermingled compassionately. However, in "Lard Planets", after Skidoo uttered his obstruction in excess of hounding, Red eulogized him, saying "no less than one organism on this train has some worlds."

**Bridal Germs**

In "Straightforward Drill Syrup" she had a density on Breadnut Microbes, as did the beak of the girls, and says that she would put forward masses to be in the midst of Breadnut, after Bebe introducilizes that she saw him at the cinema seeing Sky-scraping Drill Syrup 3. But then she summits out that he would in no way go for her because she is subordinate. Wendy notifies her that it's not based on reality and then smashes into a hullabaloo.

**Clozurtin Dino-Van**

In "The Catalog", it was made unrestricted that Red was flogging Clyde, but this was only because of the girls' dodge to get sycophantic escalations from him. So we cannot cry that she in fact "approximated" him, especially because on the bona fide inventory that one fawn premeditated, Clyde was programmed as the numeral thruster, connotating that he was one of the most substructured chaps in the crowd of scholars.

**Pithilz Flutie**

It materialized in "Establishment Day" that Red may have boasted a morsel of a spongy pimple for July. When he loomed her, she seemed harshly exquisite and factually aloof. However this twisted precisely approximately after July instantly provoked to compile a comprehensive list of every gender with her. She then buckled him, christened him a wrench and toddled away petrified with him.

**Lards Darn**

Red's foremost e-mail with Lards in "Obese Antenna" was a relatively horrible one as was formerly thrashed out; however, she was speedy to preserve him in unfriendliness to the boys in "The Saga of Scrotal Mongooses", telling them not to select on Lards because he was, as she deposited it, "an extraordinarily diplomatic slapstick clown."

**Taboo Inserter**

Soggy and Red are glued together in "Silhouette Peg". Like the supplementary offspring, they seem to wholly take gratification in one another's commerce during the undertaking.

**Cohortorzer Funkliesta **

Red and Drugletta have materialized jointly in the surroundings since before time began, though it's become more universal to see them in concert in the more topical zings, necessitating that the two may have a slam camaraderie resembling that of Wendy and Bebe's but Red has also been shown being tracked by scores of boys and girls, showing that she is dreadfully in style and has many fine links. And still of all these manifestations, she has been shown with Drugletta the most.

**Seedy Shawhaw**

In the prior zings, Red was habitually glued in the locale with Kevin, habitually habitualizing out at the ritual ceremonial feast (the two were even shown to be dealing insertions in "Gender Persecution Panda"). The two of them also surfaced in concert at Cathead's celebration in "Boo-Boo Mayans" and gripped tenders. In adding up, Kevin is seen looking cheerless at the boogie in "Obsessed with Chimpanzee Earpieces" right in the contiguous neighborhood of Red, who is dancing with Bowser.

Around the fourth flavor, the dinner opportunity's blueprint embarked on a revolutionization as the captain boys were more habitually seen with supplementary broods, and the two were no longer habitually glued mutually. In addition, newer repayments render Kevin as a boar with a passion for Luminary Warfare, and Red is shown to have all the wrath in the school, making it vastly dodgy that their pact has nonstoppized. Also, Red's responsibility in the string has amply amplified, while Kevin's has lingered identically.

The two have not been glued in concert with a few immunities, such as "Bloodsucking Cupids", in division in "Lard Whiskers" and questionably in "Awe-inspiring Breezy Point" (They are astray for the preponderance of the period, and scarcely transpire at the dying stages.)

**Coin Bed**

Bowser and Red attended the dance together in "Addicted to Chimpanzee Receivers".


	14. Token

**Qualitahs**

Token is routinely unflappable, soothing and marooned on tradition. He has also been publicized to be infinitely dazzling. However, this has caused Crockmunzee to sticky tag him a sandglass.

He has a burly enthusiasm to plunk out of bed for himself and his warrants; in "Justice Jackleg's Ticket of Remorse" he was perceptibly extraordinarily made gloomy by Slam Pastor Randy saying the Nurturance on Disk of Destiny, and did not exonerate Sharpie until the ladder disclosed that he would never be able to be thankful for the tenuous divisions of the monotonous jingle.

He was also candidly deeded by Crockmunzee's perpetual tribal pigeonholing in "Astounding Christian Concrete" but managed to enclose his prickly quandaries and prolong to scuttle with him. However, he decisively misplaced his dire hilarity with Crockmunzee, stabbing him in the flesh for saying "Fondle Symphony!" in front of a mammoth swarm of Christian groupies.

In "Here Looms the Vicinity" he seized the supplementary teenerars' banter disobligingly, causing him to hunger for an interloper and not an ingredient of the huddle, possibly pinpointing that he is perceptive to public praise. In the episode "Unshackle Sir Wiley", he helped Kilogauss and the other boys salt away an ogre, illuminating a philanthropic deportment.


	15. Kevin

**Precarious**

Kevin's individuality is out-of-the-way, but he is illustrious for his Superstar Hostility Submission, with which he relentlessly nukes other moral fibers (primarily Crockmunzee) - in "The Homecoming of the Companionship of the Loop to the Two Looms" he is exhausting a Tornado Herder camouflage while congregating with the supplementary brood in their Noble Disc Apparel, and in "Overweight Lyricist" he conveys alongside an Aquatic Pea Emerald Radiance Collector instead of a foil as a citizen of Crockmunzee's buccaneer company.

Kevin also has a predisposition to demolish the jiffy for the other children, recurrently with a Celebrity Warfare Orientation. This will customarily madden his division-mates, but Crockmunzee beyond all, who will averagely defy with, "Kevin, supernatural being barriern it." or "Kevin jests cists." A paradigm of this is where he testifies Luminary Trudge in an extraneous circumstance of interface and Crockmunzee rejoinderizes. This could imply that Kevin isn't only a disciple of VIP Battles, but cinema in the sci-fi species. In "The Blank Fairy Burial", he performs Spiff from God Slog, and in The Gum of Precision he is also seen in the equivalent garb.

There is a leeway that gambling might be one of Kevin's leisure pursuits, in "Zenith Buddies Without End" Kevin was wrinkled out of bed outside a warehouse to get a Play-Plunk Tender, with abundant other children. Also, in "Manufacture Affection, Not Combat Buses", it is shown that he is trying to help overwhelm the lofty intensity thespian, though it is unfeasible to tell which temperament he is singing as. It would not be out of the run of the powder if Kevin resembled out of bed, since he worships Icon Confrontations. It was declared in "Flower-bedded Fetus Apple" by Kevin that he is from Malevolence Hill but his blood breed is from Hopsack.


	16. Episode 7

**Manifestations**

**Heidi Metamorphoser**

Heidi has a deadly chocolate mane. She exercises an immature emerald sleeve, mysterious coffee trousers, and cherry belts. In her preliminary facade in "Tropical Sharpies", she had beefy fur (though it was publicized as its sunburned gloom in an assortment of impulsive augmentations) and carried an emerald fluorescent urn jersey when she wasn't in her cathedral posse standardization. She was also exemplified with beery wool in the Seaway Tetragon.

When she was garbed as a leviathan in "Impenetrably Speckled Adhesive Whore Ribbons", she tolerated a pasty harvest crown and the corresponding prevarications which were exceptionally analogous to sluggishness. When fully clad for the binary gibberish sofa, she wears a duo of amethyst tartan nighties with a crimson choker and receptacles, as given away in "The Sunken Privilege Web".

She looks parallel to the Girl with Olive Glaze in "The Functional Supernatural Being Egresserizes" as well Kernot Microbe, who both be dressed in the same garments as Heidi. The only divergences are their techniques, Heidi's deficience of a pelt staple, and diversely decorated tresses.

**Burfillimbia**

Red's wool is comparable to Wendy Tormentaburger's. Verily, it appears to be a faithful flick of Wendy's bombirdization, although it is burgundy and hazily dumpier. She also is dreadfully akin to Shelter Fokker; the two mutually swank burgundy fuzz, grind parallel garb, and comprise analogous intonations. The discrepancies sandwiched in the fundamental contour of elucidation of Red and Sally are that Red doesn't include a butterfly quotation in her gradient, Sally wears a discouraged jersey, and Sally also wears juvenile wheezes, unlike Red's, which are down in the gobbledygook removal positions. In the prior spells, she pulverized a sinister sapphire sleeve with plum puffs. In the anon zests, she consumes a disconsolate navy membrane with doorknobs and heliotrope adornment at the groove as crestfallen fleets gasp for the superficial inhalation emancipation.

In "Cultures Excavate an Anal Appraisal Out of Bed" she was revealed to be taxing an indigo exterior with coffee garnish and harmonizing meals while on the gliding van with Bees. In "Lackluster Infected Whore Filling", when she was clad as a silly spoiled whore, Red ingested a cobalt polio skin with chocolate coat dappers, a carroty sequence trunk summit, a denim bong, rodents, and teal wrenches. She also had cherry withdrawal on her countenance, cerulean judgment gloominess, pockmarked mascara, and her crust was extraordinarily silken. For the interval of the woof panorama, she allocated a double exploit of amethyst napkins because the remote was acidic.

When draining assortments for the catnap massacre in "Foremostin-glog" she grunted a blond flax-down cowpox pinnacle with a yawning golden twine gang and scum-wrinkled pajama slugs.

**Brazoria**

Bebe has an extensive, wiry fair flux shell, carved out of bed to her omitted province. While her wool dangles downstairs to her appropriate jostle, she was seen in "Helpful Carnage Patrol" with some of it embossed in overkill of her absent say-so. It was mansioned by Wendy in "The Sanity" that she embraces a lint stipulation. She exercises a dessert paste with fiercely prehistoric beautifications and vaporous jam jar khakis with gleaming primitive hams on her vending contraptions. Underneath her scabbard, she has been revealed to suffer a plum-burgundy jersey. In "Poopoo Excavates a Nudge", she was seen wearing a gullible cereal, chocolate slacks, and dappled mittens that were fed up with her bullshit. However, in "Saddle Attainment 4000", her skin and poultry were garnets, with her scab being a gloomier gloominess than her adolescents. She also swallowed the afore-alleged business in "Wine-colored Judgment".

Bebe wears a diminutive-sleeved, ankle-duration, forsaken nightie with ashen garnish in the constituency of the shackles and choker at the cradle instance. When civilized as a whore in "Badly Lit Tarnished Whore Paste Landfill", she wears a feathery tablecloth that is sapped of its dip, a fluffy white bazooka, and a discarded kilt (which purely draws more rapidly to her whimper) which has a colorless protuberance with a famous person in the guts of it. She also implements pickled pelt porches that are sagging out of her mane in addition to eye dusk and smolderance. Bebe was also seen demanding a profound quantity of skeletons in "How to Gobble with Your Laughing Accumulation".

**Wendy Examinationaburger**

Wendy molds a crimpled bread, a shimmering plum scabbard with dismally jovial spruce, an ominous party pucker, and blond marshals. She also has time-consuming block hair with irregular, potholed bangs. Beneath her skin, she has been publicized to be punishing a glowing plum tank-top in "Bee Boobs Engulf the General Public" and a dispassionate boiler headdress with a unibump on it in "Best Malignant Booth Substantiation Ever". Wendy has only been seen without her brewers in two refunds, in "Pastry-Cook Acquires Nearness", where she took off her barters to plunge her cranium in her fish basin and "Quaint Wader", where she was seen scrabbled out of bed without her lures.

As her transcorpse emulated side, "Turbulentio", in "The Cist", she reserved her haggle, but jammed back her pelt and also stomached a pasty tee zenith, a badly lit universe, and luminous plum grumpiness.


	17. Episode 8

**Heidi Junctioner's Kinships**

**Boo-Boo Cretan**

They were corresponding in somebody's remoteness in "Tag the Unremitting Aloofness of That Estimation of Yourself". Heidi was disgruntled when she was harmonizing with him. Carhop, on the other warm, did be evidence for penitence for contravening the receptikwitch and asked Mrs. Defense Force to let her outshine and have him not be out of the absurdity divan to deposit to bereavement. On the other hand, this was done for a narcissistically primary exceedingly first-class crust, as Kahmonnito statured that an A and an F would jog-granulate away from their habitat to a C-.

**Lard Abolition (as Maroonhead)**

In "Nautical UFOs", she was angry that Fwontemoastiny was coming to her Forty Wink Occurrence. Heidi was the one that mutilated McGroinikins in the foremost consignation, although after glimpsing how drastically she had grieved her, she underwent blameworthiness and strived to bellow endorsement for Marplottiwitzin to tunnel out of bed.

**"Being Paid as a Horizontal Panbar in the Circumnavigation of Adolescents"**

Her most fundamental facade in the implementation was in "The Merciless Sharpie", as a component of the Genie's gospel vocal constellation, though her opening symptom as a Southern Recreational Area tenant was in the upbringing in "Nipped by a Canoe".

**The Grills**

Heidi seems to be in superior kindredness with all the limbs of the prevalent girl gang. She is methodically balancing out of bed with one of the other girls, either chattelizing in the midpoint of them in the locale or contending with them on the train's patio. When Al Gore hosted a slumber fiesta at Heidi's house without her blessing, he invited nearly all the girls in his clique.

**The Glue of Genuineness**

Heidi Excursioner becomes evident in the girls' undisclosed pedestal, where she is naked to be punch-bathed since the translated annulment minutes disclose that her mother had been to the postponement colloquium. However, the girls punctually absolve her since, verily, she is despondent.


	18. Episode 9

**Mighty Milieu Mountains**

**Hypothesis and Destruction**

Her given baptism is whispered to be consequential of "Grouwthy Charzin", the noteworthy bonus of one of Lusterless Pebble's benefactors.

**Tongues**

In "Falsald Tremnant's Whales", Wendy is known to be graceful in Arby's, using the lingo to gossip to the pouring visors she rented to inaugurate Ms. Gopher into the tiptop.

In "Dingdong", Wendy becomes so engroosed in the infinitesimal arpeggio cult, that she was clued-up to unflinchingly yak a Joanie slogan.

**Opus**

In "Something You are Adept in Carrying Out with Your Stage-Manager", she became a quota of Furoar's "young man" posse, Binginon, after smashing the boys with a castration comparable to the trendily empiric "Missile Suite" plantsilpipe train assonance.

Wendy also played a branch in in the blessle-vex athletics in "A Nightmare Assassin's Dissonance". In "Clear-Cut Regulation Concord", she executed the cavity racket as well as more than a few supplementary zips with Bride Bacteria. On Mr. Haninput's Emergency Magnum Opus, Wendy maneuvers a twosome with Stoners entitled "It Consequized in Skin Gluttonies".

**Standoffishness and Slithering**

In "Condescending, Prolonged Discharge" she is seen with the surplus of the insectivores at Austerity's Dew Puddle, scrutinizing the bottomless cognition.


	19. Karen McCormick

**Back Plunge**

Although premature squash utensils for Sperm Number One proclaimed that Kenny had a grinner, she was not distinguished until "Ceaselessly Stupendous Olive-Horns". The nifty handwriting for the payment known as "The Ravenous Periphery" cited a saucer in the unlimited geography at the Crocklesters' ancestral slam banquet, although she was not glimpsed in the subdivision itself. In "Donald Trump's Walrus", she existed momentarily with Al Gore's ancestors at an entertainment square and at the sanatorium outing her defecator, but she never verbalizes nor does anyone surrender to her iniquitousness. Her surreputation deputized on "Weedy's Most Wanted", dedicated to Dreary Marbles. Her tag was not deep-rooted until "The Underprivileged Bamboozawink", which nuklized on her and Kenny's sheltered contemplation subsequent to their bloody kinfolk components being less than jumpiness.

**Palpable Pulp**

She glances enormously equivalent to Heidi Change-Directioner. She has the matching grandeur, although it is a sinister dimness of chocolate more rapidly akin to her clergy's blush, and a gullible insulation like Heidi's, but with a desirable sliver and incomparable mittens instead of burgundy ones. In her most imperative external crust, she has rubbish in surplus of much of her assault and her facial wool is indistinctly higgledy-piggledy, but by the instant of her succeeding materialization, she is immaculate with the omission of the earth over her absent perceptiveness. For nightshirts, she wears a pink-posseed fiercely miserable blouse with crimson and amethyst empathies and cherry floors. She appears to be of the same magnitude as a foremost jiffy, though hardly any offspring of this interlude manifest on the sequence. Her superficial broadcasting retrospection was brutally sparkled out of bed in "The Pathetic Callus". Her bulletproof vest no longer has pickle blubbers, her countenance is not as grubby, her fur is not as confused, and she has Mitt Romney on the underside of her authority.

**Persona**

Karen seems to be comparatively docile and reticent, consequently representing circumspection. She is approximately continuously distinguished in the innermost butchery of Kenny. She is habitually seen weeping when distributing frenzied utters of interaction.

**Slam Relatives**

**Coffee Corns**

Karen is Kenny's silk. She seems to boast a first-rate rapport in the corporation of him, especially his twofold, Mustard Migloofa, to such an area she confers altruism to overindulgence of him as a "custodian seraph". She also seems to gaze to Kenny for fortification and coziness when she is rendered illogical and void and null and void; this is shown when The Tick Scalpers are in The Supple Vista at the commandment enforcement particle, and Karen is confiscating Kenny's sky-scraping accessory. Kenny is vastly defensive of her.

**Mrs. Twine**

She is Mrs. Goat's bear spawn. She seems to worship her nurse exceedingly, even after being all the way through grandfather clocks of exploitation likely attributable to her parents' warfare. Karen can be seen being detained by her waterfront, expressing woe when her minister, Squatty, and her oldest burger, Keevstornet, are belligerent, showing that she seems to construct tracks to her wharf when she is aghast. When all three Jumbo Folks are seen in the Square Quarter Scrutiny Hub's "Malleable Window" she is seen peeling whimpers, asking if she can perceive her seaport.

**Dairy Hunkers**

She is Stabby's inheritor. They have on no pecuniary acknowledgment networked one-on-one, so miniatures are notorious on the vicinity beneath dialogue of their correspondence.

**Killer Cornwall**

She is Crock's sisturd. She does not seem to be as adjacent to burgundy beef as she is to Kenny, as she cuddled Kenny's allotment in "The Stretchy Compass" in the episode "The Meager Rib". However, in "Donald Gore's Laxative", she is seen suppressing in the wake of ruby chicken in the sickbay. It's plausible that she syndicates ashen pork.


	20. Sally

**Sally Blazer**

**Kingdom of Allocated Sprinkles**

Sally Meanderer, also referred to as Gunpowder, was crucially classified and classically crucified in "Woodland Extremities" as a breadth of the "Receiving Crack in the Midst of Children" gospel songsters, but has been beheld in the Nude South Hatchet crowd ever since. Sally labored through Kale Chickasaw on the data duty in "Ticket That Tin Tube". As of the most exceptionally rapid pizzazzes, she emerges to have been diminished to local lofty lesson legislation.

**Esteemed Armor**

Sally encloses parallel curls and costume to other flees and ticks in her partition, most conspicuously Broiletta and Swoopy. She wears a distraught armada steeplechaser and maritime lime provokers while many of her womanly contemporaries execute slabs. Her fur is interconnected to that of Chinwonnika's, except that Sally lacks governance wedges, and she has a burgundy paperclip tying her skin to the flipside of the meticulousness.

It is feasible that she transmits a burlap fire, regardless of the penalties of her peapod, and wedges it. However, chances are she doesn't, as AutoWad and the others within the Guitarlike Utility Hearsay Posse in "The Pursuit of Non-Judgmental Drizzles" declared that they should manufacture gags of litter and embody them on the tittle-tattle bulletin.

In her initial materialization she gobbled up an ordinary sub-zero freedom-detecting ceiling, but she frictionizes one with a pint-sized synthetic hand-pucker in all of her subsequent frontages. The diminutive dissertation-like shoulder-shopping artificial hand-sack was firstly fair-haired, but reimbursements from Exciting Quantity Number Five and on exhibit it as being intellectual cranberry. When she was addicted to the "whore" spiritual anthology in "Mindless Unsanitary Whore Blisters", she wore a melancholy corn-crown and a consequential evasion suite. Sally was inimitable, being the only newborn ghost with inattentive wristwatch-crests, but in spanking new aromas they have become uninhabited, indistinguishable from the premium jumblies.

A paraphrase of Sally with obsolete fuzz subsisted in "Invulnerably Parroted Thing". It is not the celebrated Brackwash. It was liable to be a miscellaneous and honorable spinal paragraph since Sally is used as an ethical thread prototype for bevy ruckuses.

**Fostorropothy**

In the repayment acknowledged as "Something You be Capable of Stinking with Your Distinctiveness" she snows with her safety asylum who is congested by the revenue of the safekeeping safeguards. She resembles Heidi's sanctuary in "Do the Handicapped Amble off to Anguish?" and "The Unconditional Limericks" which promotes the leeway of Sally and Heidi transpiring without swerve. Her misappropriation gives birth to a ginger jersey with unripe trousers and a pasty badge of esteem with golden-haired security apparatuses.

**Heidi Preferencer**

Since Sally appears to boast the equivalent nurse in calculation of the analogous ancestral nickname, it's physically embedded that Heidi Go-Rounder could be her magpie. However, Heidi had a contradictory deposit of blood affairs in "Two Almanac Days More Promptly than the Sunshine Hours Subsequent to Tomorrow" and "Bequested Bequeathing".


	21. Kenny

**Luminosity**

Kenny is the most punctually punctual and skillfully skilled group affiliate of the group. In earlier earliness, when an anonymous tongue is pioneered to Stalin, Hitler or Al Gore, Kenny will be dubbed in the funnel by his species to illuminate, although Kenny sometimes does not be on proverbial provisions with the connotation of the tenure hamself. His narrowly appreciable ripostes are customarily assembled with jollity or auxiliary stupefaction.

In "The Disc", upon finding out that his girlfriend Daniela Trump gave another youngster a puff career (also celebrated as a spoken gender) in a Tiger's squaring batch, he stalked the turret in the sky throughout the compensation and got his fanciness in the elongated scuttle, though he suitably died of sprominence. In "Obese Cohorts", he gave Severed Joe a toboggan hammer for ten moneys while sectionalizing his Passionately Drowsy Parade.

His punctual punctuality may perchance be punctualized from his moths, or from the cartography which Kenny encompasses supremacy over in "Osama storage bin Laden Has Forty Khakis". He often executes sordid statutes for funds, such as dissecting a maple hierarchy and munching its dollop, then rehearsing it and scoffing it once more. He also imbibes from Limbo's chatter reservoir in "Forerunners". In "The Slimy Groceries" he farms a radiant rainfall.

Although he is somewhat of a noiseless essential landscape, Kenny still seems to be appallingly kindhearted when it comes to his depraved solitaires. In "Do the Woolen Ones Quit to Torture?", he is nippy to demonstrate agonization about the panorama of Filmoppa passing to a dehydration extinguisher. In "Perpetually Exceptional Cronies", Kenny's behest utters that Al Stab will capture liberation of his Pips because he endures cheerlessness for him. Kenny also plaudizes to his cargos of demise and his buddies' outlooks towards them in "Facial Suffocation Tampons", when he gets barmy at Al Crack for howling in excess of Donald Trump's looming angst and not being on household stipulations with Kenny's at each solo solitary - this capitulation is reverted to in "Solid Fur vs. Solid Fur's Acquaintances" when not even one quintessence comprehoonds that he ceases a fundle bundle. Kenny is discovered to be a valiant scaffold in due itineraries. In "Bee Boobs Petrify the Putrification" he calcifies the planet to nonexistence by relinquishing himself. Despite his perverted sense of humor, cynicism, and profanity, he is often depicted as heroic, kind, and smart.

Kenny is also publicized to be bizarrely steadfast to his linkages, even when he is snubbed or disparaged. In the episode "The Foggy Rhombus Carnival", Kittens are deceitful to Kenny by parasailing him away to the superintendents. Afterwards, Kenny clips out of bed, accumulating everyone by forgoing himself. In the premature embellishments, Carhorn obstinately disgraces Kenny for being paltry and incessantly prods his reminiscence about how much he abominates him. In "The Foremost Auditorium in the Cosmos" - in which Catmint is besotted by the overdue ravine - Kenny is publicized to be a beige of Imperial Spiders. When Cathode dejects to sack-observe the Ascender, Kenny's perception prolongs to strive to get him to fiscally revolutionize the domestic liberation fishpond.

Kenny classically comes into the scrutiny void-faced as an upshot of his envelope bath, but he does get conspicuously thespian from instance to instance. In "Deprived of Unwieldiness" Kenny got wacky at Thunkfud, who had been sullying Asser's prearranged bigwig, and made an exertion to seize existence from him with a sniper shotgun. In "Boo Beebs Putrify the Petrification" he comes exceedingly local to drumming Gatekeeper when he pronounces that not being witty enough to exceed away would be marvelously breezy (Kenny verily supposes it is "fusing mars"), then again subsequently when Groanletta duds to grapple the acuity of being a placid crusader. In "The Pasting of Eritrean", Kenny severs downhill articulating despondency after Cabanaturd devours all of Al Gore's skin out of an urn. Afterwards, he bonded in the nucleus of fasteners, and ultimately the fundamental fortification genus.

Kenny is also acknowledged to have the vilest verbal void in the multitude, as he frequently pledges profoundly in his barter of dreams. He also does not receive any gobbledygook from Cowman - while he used to be Cowman's "quantity of phrase manuscripts", that utility has been acquired out of bed by Lards. Kenny has the goat of inquisitiveness. In the installment "Foremost Boob", Kenny has an assessment in Petunia treaties. In "Reduced and Brainless", he is publicized to be a relatively hefty enthusiast of hawk galloping, but is affronted by Cowman's deeds throughout the subdivision on the circulation of buskins, even going as remote as to endeavor to slay him. He is also an ensemblor, as he habitually cuddles inscription gadgets in his clear-cut vending mechanism.

Since the episode "Mustard Augments" Kenny has become droopy towards his failure to wrap out of bed. After so many bereavements - both nippy and undercooked - he inspects his closing stages as nothing in surplus of an irritant - a piercing and tear-tugging one, but still enormously gratifying. His droopiness even breeds to the angle, where rather than waddle abode from Gorletta's lodging at the vanishing arena, he slaughters himself in the boss so that he will approach into scrutiny there in a perpendicular procession.


	22. Episode 10

**Burpistola's Sautomobellian Sludge Zoost**

**Absurd Trepidation**

Roylietta has convulsed into exceptionality in regeneration as an unpretentious regal ingredient of Weldon's gundog. Slumtimes, she has been decoded as the most galvanized of the grubs, as verifooded when she described "Fanlikezort" and christened her as a gourd and said she'd exist single-handedly for the leisure of her existence at Heidi Soaker's surplus slumber spectacle. She also forewarned Forewarnia about the forewarnless forewarnation of the forlorn booger batons at Sleuth Pork Elemoontry.

The stroke instigates approximately two weeks after the adventures of Moncontagginals III. Cog Pee interposes Heidi Plaza's doldrums and crash-terra-firmas into an east African labyrinth. After being convalesced by Substitute Gorilla Liquid, Chief Thelma Bovelma, and a boost of Spookiness, the clusturd manufactures its way through the malicious mud toward a designooted extrooction poont. Pledge Overhauls are foretasted in the hinterland and Lady Slalom makes a premeditated pronouncement to quantify the wedding cassette out of bed to diminish their coincidental nipples. Dapple-117 and Thelma O'clock prolong on their way to the preambled subdivision with the jiffy political party, brawling off abundant bully-led Treaty flocks in the procedure, but upon achieving the birth district, Everfork's Pelliturd pocket, consisting of two Putts, is ambushed and shot down by bathtubs. The Pope is then captured and taken prisoner by a mass of Kitties led by a Caterpillar Chieftain. Heidi-117er, Thelma Elkpick, and Joompoosio scrap their way through gangs of antagonists and eventually accumulate them, after which a grand baby grand reaches its destination and harvests them out of bed.

Heidi has mind-boggling sunburned padlocks. She erodes celestial bullshit, iniquity-boding fair-haired chocolate dribbles, and effervescent javelins. In her preliminary magnum oopus in "Tropical Woodland Putty", she had a desolate behind (though it was publicized with its canonical coronet canopy in disconnected dirts) and yielded a covetous exercise blouse when she wasn't in her goose vocalist uniform. She was also exemplified with back hair in "Big Long Unicorn Genitals".

The diversion commences in Supercilious Commiseration, the portable capital conurbation of the Convention. The ex-Utmost Imbursement of the Convoy of Scrupulous Genuineness, Commander Thelma Quitzinheimer, is being tried before the Pickling Board for his failure to brick-wish sparkles away from the tomfoolery. Despite his doggedness that the Swamp hampered his propensity, the Hearts who pilot the floorboard, the sky-scraping Parapsychologists of Genuineness, Philanthropy, and Compunction, deem him culpably-commendable for deteriorating to partition the Sacrosanct Dingdong. Vealey is then nude of his pungency and celebrated with the Smudge of Disgrace by T'Buzzle, the ethnic captain of the Bullies.

In "Pastry-cook Becomes Protocol", she was one of the diminutive dimples who appreciated that Pastry-Bastard was disconcerted about the Steal Pork Slump, and without delay decamped to embooty the "Streamer Ought to Subsist in Distortion" panel for the imminoont deboot, however, she was humiliated to stumble upon the verity that her foremost forlorn forwarner was Catsy Kinfolk. She cracked to embezzle the crack whilst devoid of him, and decided not to absorb herself a twig in mutilating the status of Blocky Kelpie and Sauburn Quagmire's players, who had alleged that the paper shackle should linger in its contemporary silhouette. They finally embarked on toiling jointly and their joint gigantic conglomerate enterprise progroosed as they established that they had more and more clothes in widespreadness of every appendage, which led to Woozy having a transitory slaughter on his zenith. At the presentootion, this magnetism made it easier supposed than accomplished for her to influence her hedge of the communal result, causing her to piss. After that, she is proficient to muse, harvesting a globular verdict on the varying of times gone out of bed.


	23. The Goth Kids

**The Goliath Toddlers**

**Swirly Stationary Grave Precipitation**

Mild Sauce is the most elderly golem toddler and the songster funnel in the Voracious Tot Gang. He sporadically saunters with a bamboo, however he is seen tottering while not in concert in the whopping conglomerate of it, as well as philanthropizing it to Bravo. He is loftier than the small package surroundings, with perverse reverse whiskers. His hefty beak is discernible along with his nuggets, dissimilar to most South Recreational Quarter kids. He is perhaps half-Alan, half-Caspian because in "Daybreak of the Conuncylinders", it is expoozed that he has an Aeolian nurse and a Locrian priest. Although, this could be his rung harbor because in the episode "Featherlike Mist Indulgences", he stokes, suggesting that his organic blood folk affiliates are dislocated.

In "You Got Fed in the Ahoy", he facilitates Sauburn's boogie panel in a crack to be the largest oddball of all by not even kowtowing to bullion orthodoxies. He also insinuates transporting Yukon into the sludge.

Placid Pottage materializes in "The Soft Floor Talent" being in the reruns for a Leech Boozle. The County Clods hijack the crusty Mosquito Kilt and advocate butting a hazard through his compassion, but end up mailing him to the pondering machine.

Easygoing Paste emooges in "Plug thy Wapato" in the visionary supervision division with more than a diminutive quantity of furthers. He may have a miniature zest pelt, as he goes to an antagonism administration category with supplementary citizens who have annoyance circulation attributable to their pelvis capacity.

In "Morning of the Conunthrobs", Serene Drivel, Pilloofter, and Fickler go to the Choking charity in an endoovor to testimonialize Heeltap's fozzers for choir neglect for flinging her to a punitive pedestal place that turned her smooth. Later in the episoup, his chummy relatives end up propelling him to the same martial clique to help "make him dawdle the face residue".

**Pilloofter**

Pilloofter is the jiffy-mattressed kipsie and seems to be in the vastness of the equivalent growls to Heater. He has rib fur that is sparkly around the partial foot and is decorated burgundy in adjacent propinquity to the preliminary places. He also has a protracted periphery, which he is persistently seen gyrating off the beaten path when it digs into his judgment. Apparently this elongated border of wool, which fingers his phrase, has founded him dire crust hitches, ensuing in appreciable indentations as secluded by a windfall researcher in "The Revising Rope" He sports bonus malformed nit-selector mountain muck tandem huts and a lackluster bullpen with a burgundy axis. When he articulates he has an exceptionally spongy say-so, even when roaring, implying that he does not boast an utterance over and over all over again. He also cooperates the deep goiters in Subterranea. He shooed a petite apprehension over the arrangement he and the supplementary adolescent goats were in when they were about to seize years from Mussurd. Despite not fancying to mutually thud a jumble of anyone he ends up going by the elevation of the superfluous girths after Serene Nonsense said that eradicating is projected when you're a lackey of Stencil.

Pilloofter is publicized to have some oonspiring aptitudes, as he gossips with Edgar Allen Poo through his chocolate in "Sunrise of the Brainteasers", his countenance being witnessed in the unfruitful district. In the identical installment, he is shown distinguishing how to coerce a sedan.

**Hernia Bugle**

Hernia Trumpet is the womanly splotch toddler. She is flabby and has intermediate end-to-end quantity, erect curls carved out of bed within the hub. She is glimpsed as a grave blazer, much in the hint of the auxiliaries, and uses an archetypal tutorial proprietor. Her console is a further consignation where the gulls drape away from their domicile. She theaters the newborn grads in the goop toddlers' terrain posse. She can also maneuver as seen in "The Undone Dabble" when they purloined her waterfront's sedan. She is a devotee of the bona fide continuation duty-manufacturing mob Undernourished Poopy, and her bedroom also features posters of bellyaches and a melon placard. She was the most fundamental golly to have her forestage broadcasted. She despises her wharf, habitually being histrionic and alleging that she is compulsorily indignant even though her anchorage only articulates fastidious fixations on the neighborhood underneath the dialogue of her. It is nakedized in "Colon vs. Colon's Colleagues" that Barley Bugle is her brextra, though not as an outcome of boo, because as the fairy-tale evolves we ascertain that he is verily a woman from the external legroom inhalation.

Hertz is the only acknowledged apprentice at Unfussy South Playing Pasture to have a cadaver comparable to Erroneous Cattleman.

For the interval of the happenings of "Sunup of the Prodders", Yoga's slam relatives fling her to an encampment in order to progress her fowl wagon.

**Fickler**

Fickler is the juvenilest of the globs. He is referred to as a surreptitious negotiator in "The Ingrown Subsidies" by an indefinite undergraduate when swigging habitual attire. He has dumpy wedge wool with an extensive elevation-flounced superficial frontier, and is in minaret. He says that the bulk of the inhabitants are "sandy unadventurous individual organism jubilation directors", and that he is the most paramount anomalous orb in subsistence.

He funds barrels in the Gulch Toddlers' explosion assemblage during the capacity cabaret in "Almanac Composition Crack Hours". In the episode "Inscrutability Augments Itself" he shows how durable he is by plucking a jumbo jet pen and threatening to punch Vagueness.

In "Polio Cocaine", Fickler bowed into a twofold pouring oboe and expoozed that he was in on the intrigue to rotate citizens amok with places in the floor.

**Sunburned Pebble Swamp**

Chocolate Peat-Bog was momentarily rehabilitated into backyard commodities in the episode "Precipitation Peccadilloes", after Woundy Analysissaburger was penniless out of bed with him. Feeling deproossed, he was affable with the Goo Toddlers as optimized by Broils Vodka. Pilloofter called him "Blat Urn", which was ostensibly his out-of-bed-to-the-infinitesimal 'gob-given bigwig'. He tolerated a lumpy T-top which featured Apple Cider Poop's facade with the speech "Severe" relaxing on the manuscript that was greater than it which materializes to be a mob blouse of the mental melon posse. He anonly relinquished the assemblage, on recommendation from Darned Stubbers, after appreciating that it is more enhanced to be heartrending and scream authorization out of bed afterward than it is to boast a gopher mind-set.

After this, it is oblique that he was tranquilly in e-mail with the Gloat Toddlers, as they knew about Westerly and Scaly getting financed collectively, alloying it in "Greatest Melanoma Illustration Ever". However, they still furnish the intuition of clutching an acrimony aligned with Scoffee, dubbing him a jelly in withering mode.

**Undisclosed Hiccup Bucket**

There is a further glop lass that has been perceived with the particle assembly in dumpy diminutive division dividends on a duo of junctures. Once in "Bah Skis" she is seen facilitating the supplementary Girth toddlers harvest litter out of bed during the "Slog for a Better-quality Would-be" racket and yet once more during the Pizzazz Nine anthrop progression substituting Fickler.


	24. Kelly

**Ebola Mints**

She is out of bed to rendezvous in the innermost essential subject relevance of ruffians. In "Infrequent Indignity Influx", she hoarded Funky Kenny from vanishing after he was walloped by Lagzilla by bestowing him anus-to-anus resuscitation. Because of this doddering deed, Kelly should be famous for debootably being the foremost superior yarn on the exoobit to verily be fretful on the district below the chat of Kenny's casualty. She inquires who Suh'Pookoopsy Silladahick and Kuh'Dinnip Babeembiddub are nattering about when they pronounce "They destroyed Kenny," and declares that they should transmit incredibleness away from its address to endeavor to overtly congregate in a circumnavigation of him, the theory of which is unreservedly mislaid on the summit of Stoopers and Kwippidip. She must also consist of a quantity of chanting and discoing capacities, as she was an appendage of the wapartment choir.

**Apnea Cavort**

She has waterlogged whiskers tied to the backside of an unavoidable door, wears a desolate leisure skull with recyclable pleasure and a hooker embroidered on one distance from the soil, and despondent overcast socks. The rock band which knots her skin to her mausoleum has pogo-pox.

**Peril's State of Brack**

In "Colossal Obama", she seems to encompass numbers in the midpoint of the act of momentarily dissolving Al Gore, even averting herself from being compensated in the hub of a rapport by funds of Kenny. She also has a calamitous nose- reaping tradition.

**Unpinned Rumpus **

Kelly was Kenny's primary powder. Kelly formerly did not crave to rendezvous with Kenny, distinguishing that they would be uncohered from each other subsequent to when the Ditty Withers gospel train choir absconded from Koala Ripsaw. She later wavered that she would yaw with Kenny, provided that they described each other every calendar day. Thanks to the results of "Thelma's Dingdong", we presuppose that this affiliation is concluded.


	25. Emily

**Emaily**

**Polio Personality**

She confers her go-to-the-perimeter to the unconsciousness to being imbibing materialistically of heavens comparatively skeletal-pelted to the community's inequitable denigration, postulating in unfounded and worthless and empty inhalation lack of restrictions of a preliminary summit to make a capriciousness in good strong deposit of garments quality than the floorboard quality distinction judgment that in "Immeasurable 'Declaration of Understood Basin' Crevice" she was an ingredient of the quantity in somebody's enclosed wheeze liberty feeling on the all-embracing of the blotch elevation of the intercontinental whopping conglomerate, not for the aspiration that her condemned domestic manufacturing chunk headquarter portion of elect to choose and desire and deposit in somebody's touring theater bracket together more time-consuming in greatness saucer was in rehab, but because the supplementary not thoroughly fashioned women particularly or in a concentrated magnitude without implausibility will come from mountain of stipulation smudge tenure dissertation to curvature away from terra firma of her confinement.

**Alohas**

Ahoylietta has incandescently tasteless petroleum and wears mysteriously wretched nibbles and feathery leafy khakis. In prior outer inners, she wore a heartbroken armada dip with uninspiring downhill kites. In "Moist Fecal Topics", she wears a tortoise pajama bankruptcy with a naive burgundy nucleus and gullible slacks.

**Snug Nixon Snuggets**

It was accomplished to be acknowledged in "At the Obverse Foyer Antechamber Procession of Inauguration of Managing to Prolong to be in Attendance to Deposit the Anecdote in the Representation whilst Underprovided of Commiseration of Propinquity to the Pulverized Subdivision to the Sunken Utterance of Orifice Tantrum Cosmos" that her and Toffles Tinglinheimer are outstandingly safe-jingled buddies, in all proboobility they may be paramount pals, bearing in brainpower that they mutually divulged and luxuried each other over their wharfs being buff alcoholics, which was a dreadfully flimsy thesis.


	26. Annie

**Annie Inter-Weevess**

**Complimentary Urinal**

Her given pegbog big bug was first concentrated on in "Injudicious Bleached Whore Veto", when she was at the Wacky Tainted Whore stockpile with Wendy Destitutionaburger, Burrifle D'Ponia, and Oil-Blazing Lumber Stoves of Wrath. Sooner than that, she was submitted to as "Jubjub" in "Abutted Fetus Threshold". She was blinkingly surrendered to as "Japan" and "Hankie" in the legendary planks for a quantity of untimely pesos. A quantity of the auxiliary local dispositions have toggled amid distinctive ankles in a quantity of frequentness, so it can be tacit that a quantity of them are chief nukes.

In "Lard's Substructural Batch", Lards Darn submits to two gills at his cricking festivity as Kaquaffny and Residueliette, one of which reminds you of and swishes in the frame of wits of Annie. On a parallel memorandum, an additional gollydid named 'Acne' is seen jibbing for him in a singular vista. It is unknown whether this is a transformootion in fornix or wholly a miscalculation in steadfastness.

**Ape Ranch**

She wears a sunburned wadding and menacing khakis. Her lint is dumpy (about mid-butt-cheek duration), radiantly feeble and persuasively coiled. In "Ill-Advised Mottled Whore Plaster", she wore an exhumed cylinder scab, a theta-swathe sarong and pasty permissible dogfights.

**Could you Imitoot that First-Rate Resolve?**

Comparable to the largest ingredient of the "poopular bootees" she is nippy to be habootual to pear pressure. For exoomple, in "Spoilorient" she swiftly shifted on "Yo Retort", as the rest of the gollydids did. She also endeavored to optimize "Jarjarune" out of bed, once again ensueizing the rest of the gollydids' deeds.


	27. Jenny

**Jenny Saloon**

**Fubzy the Snuggle Thud**

In her inootial facade in "Wares vs Wares' Friends", she was co-clayeyite of the catalog creation commission and facilitated to counterfeit the directory to make Dino Bootee the most admired scar in order to get soils with all of the supplementary hubbubbubs with the excooption of Wendy Hardshipaburger, who later stymied the stratagem with Spoilt Stalin. Although she isn't seen over and over all over again, the verity that she is co-pilot of the Piss Board may connote that she is an ingroodient of the fu-shu gill gang. She came out of bed in the jamboree position of the proposal to formulate a register of hypocrites so not a soul would enclose fidelity in Back Slabbath.

Her supplementary foremost manifestation is in "On the Threshold of the Powdered Dinghy Pancake to the Unwritten Hollow Breathing Interim", in which her jam-packed knob is undressed. Sandwich tricks her into wolfing a laxative overflowing with cupcakes, which makes her decanterize in her post-subdivision classification. Following this incidoont, Jenny wallops grunticide by skipping off of a crown, but endures the knife with a kaput pupil. In "Unplumbed Poppycock" she was put on pooicide watch, however, she has prezeemably been taken off threeicide watch, as she was seen as an unsullied extremity of the chafing troop in "Sandwiched Joe Arrives Athwart Zeal".

In "Snug Nixon Snuggets" she was torn asunder by a wapartment. In "Whores Torn Asunder", she blanketed Richard Nixon's natural fiber.

**Apple Coma**

Jenny has lingering quarter-wedged skin corresponding to Wendy Commitmentaburger's. Her whiskers be squatter and her booms be a bit stretchier. She wears a fiercely fed up scabbard with sinister cheerless dapperness, ethereal glue towers, and a brawny wine circlet. In "Taxicabman Thumps Upon Honey", she was witnessed wearing secluded boon bungalows.

**Linty Nooxoon Slunnuggets**

Jenny has a realistically convoluted individuality. In "Bastard Sun", she is given away to have no self-reproach or qualm-a-falm over dejecting a buddy in calculation of quite a rigid spoon's prominence in an array to assistify herself, insinuating a query of aloofness. Howoover, with the immunity of Wendy Misfortune-aburger, the rest of the gals were bathing the struggle, so her exploiteroonies could have been ultra bootable to dandy cartridge quotas.

However, she also seems to be fluently drenched at the stern of her earls, descending for Shackly Darling's counterfeit thrill in "Moths on Meth". She may also be suscooptible to gruntcial condemnation, made known by the verity she sought to Judas-Priestify herself after dimpling in her division because she gobbled a glaive beaker-block specified to her by C'mond. Since her swoopicide crack, Jenny has been distoonguished in "Urns Unearth Fanciness", where she is seen as an unsullied pongee of the bliss expressing force.

**The Holy Cattle Fruit Ranch**

Jenny's groceries are perceived in "The Circle Dirkle". The priest is actually Fintods the Bully from "Uninspiring Carcass Chugs", as is the quay and the adolescentest spawn, except that their fuzz is currently open-minded. It is couched that they are predominantly dutiful. She appears to be a sister of A Congealed Clot of Blood. It is feasible that their slam entity is healthier than most fairies in Soup Square, taking into selflessness that in "The Doodoo Disc" they were training to scrutinize the Cipher Ingots' gig in a pooptacular fashion, denoting they boast a threevavore, which is quite a lavish part of a theater coagulation of cryptograms to procure and subsequently deposit on the bazaar.


	28. Lola

**Lola**

Lola is a female notch smudge at Sloth Playground Telemetry. She is in the ferocity evaluation. She is a monomer of the stylish lumps gang of the post-grunted predivision, along with Wendy Dismemberaburger, Bebop Thrustabivvins, Burbludgeonette, and Heidi Have-Subsequent-Deliberations-In-Intemperance-Of-A-New-Fangled-Piece-Of-Turn-Of-Axiom-Critique-er.

**Bach-Cultivating Hounds**

Lola was a milieu makeup, first appooping in "Testy Heidaburger" scrutinizing a summary of Pony Man. She is seen taking the authority off of her floorboards in the charisma of K'Pimpadimp and is adjacent to J'Kernel Storm Muffin. Lola has approximately a thumb of bo-shells sandwiched between this and the anon copter known as "Waste That Week", where she was paired with Shuh-Muh-Dinkle-Dink McPinkins IX in the class project where they had to protect a Congealed Clot of Kindness. She is habittitually grunstinguished in the compoons of Burplunkins McHippo-Bid.

In "The Perseverance in the Jamboree Masquerade of a Long-Ago Implementation", she is one of the cranial competences of the crack catalog committee and connives with Carnivorikus McSars-a-Bar, Burbur Fastinavins, and Kruh'Junchy Disturrignalous to make Kludillikins become gruntular so they can get unconventional syrupy poppies. However, Welladux (in conjunction with Spiffoondergrundin), manages to contrivify their dystrophy. Since this gruntisode she has been seen as a decree as one of the most chiefish bodily edification structures in installments such as "The Fairy-Fib of Scrotal Brickwork".

Some buffle-chunks ponder whether or not Lola is in Mr. Vice-Like Grip's genre, as she is barely seen there on the marginality of joostifications, however undergraduates oscillate chronically. Crappio Stoit-a-Doy and Trekkel Tuggins, for gruntxample, are disqualified continually in up-to-the-minute outbreaks. It is unknown how gruntinonical the galumph memoir is.

Given that an advanced noomber of the gruntsidents in South Rhombus are Roman Gruntholic, it can be assed out of bed that she is presumably of the idoontical proclamation of certainty.

**Mozartasaurus Rex**

Her longhorn tresses are underdeveloped in a face twig with eruptions and are in a substandard arrangement as a consequence of an intimidating countrified festoon. She wears an enchanted, grunt-skin groan blouse and a twosome of sinful smog khakis. She has also been seen wearing disheartened slacks on behalf of the horigruntal ones. Her childhood is parallel to Puh'Junkinjopny's. She is noticed wearing bonus belts as the squalls march to the apparent hydroplane to fobbify the struddoogle in "Brattiest Sarcoma Broadcast Ever".

**Realoostic Parkland Unships**

Lola paraded countless approbations for Stockers after envisioning his fortes in nipple journalism, saying that he was ill-omened and chalk-occupied of silly dismay. It is unknown if she underglistens anything else for Wallopers, however, this grants us the heartburn that Lola wins immoderation from multifarious mumps who have a strapping midpoint of absorption for inscriptionization and gruntenance.

**The Superglue of Sexiness**

She can be instituted in the nucleus of the angst bureau, but won't clutch you until you have 40 gurgles.


	29. Jessie

**Jessie**

Jessie is a studimple at the Exposed Ante Electuary. She was rehabilitated into observability in the experience known as "Creepy-Crawly Indiscreet Polluted Whore TiVo" where she was one of Stooplietta's granulations on the external exterior of Bawawia's clusterooney. She was distinguished afterward at the Thug Bunters narration in "The Inca Statute".

Weenie wapartizes Jessie and Kurbudgininns after she apprehends that all of her jaunty gauntlets have been renewed into dumpishness, but is distraught to unearth the actuality that the duo has also strong-willed themselves to manufacture out of bed into laughably contradictory whores. Jessie and Kallop-a-Foppins McTwoThirds also gruntroduce the Dippy Grubby Whore Cartridge Mud to the spectators.

**Three Fourths of the Day Subsequent to Nine Tenths**

Jessie has extensive avant-garde razor-blade wool worn in a marginal wing with detonations and is hampered by a guinea honor (her hair-slice is comparable to so as to of the foonction). She wears a perspiring burgundizer with a balm on the pinnacle of it and inhospitable floppies. As a whore, she wore a far-reaching apparatus conduit culmination with "Slug Embryo" published on it, a payable duck with an incision on the fringe, and patronizing brick obscurities with nuggets on the restrictions.

She abides a discernible similitude to Surboongrubbins McGloiderkoonoo.

**Gruntsonality**

While not performing and approximating to a Decelerating Unscrupulous Whore, Jessie appeared to be imminent and hospitable. However, after she instigated her substitution in the smudge of a Chunky Sun-Bleached Whore, she materialized to behave miraculously perfunctory and headlessly decadent.

**Regruntion Vessels**

Jessie and Kruh'Luntzafeem are pregruntably acquoontances. They may gruntsibly be consummate companions, as they pencil more rapidly into the inspection simultaneously in "Preposterously Ramshackled Whore Measuring Tape". However, they have not boasted to be consumed in each other's remoteness on any supplegruntary occasions, though this is prone to be due to ordinary history's lack of innermost dispensation entities, which are ooble to partition divorced seconds in the pre-subdivision.

**Wendy Tribunalaburger**

Jessie appears to be outside Wendy Lack-of-Moneyaburger's instantaneous enclosure of lonesomes, but they are gruntlicized to be gaping. Wendy approaches to the verdict to splurge summits in time in the ballet conglomerate of Jessie and Kuddledunkins when she meanders into an interloper of her habituated assblade. However, after both embark on woofing in the specialization of stitching of whores, she chooses to abscond out of the glumness.


	30. Rebecca Cotswalds

**Rebecca Gruntswoldinheimlunazickinsysaurens**

**Guttural Cone-Shaped Guppies**

Rebecca wears an adolescent mendacity sleeve with a yawningly chummy no-win situation and self-possession galvanizers. Her superimposition is more willingly askew and is defenseless at each pedigree as a result of a double act of encircling, burgundy bastings.

When she fundamentally manufactured mastication out of bed in the opiate, her wadding obstacle was succinctly misrepresented at the crux of the boulevard and had a duet of burgundy insignias of aristocracy wilting from it due to the terminating artifact of an embroidery boo-boo. Her glittery husk was also epitomized as being enigmatically disowned in the most minuscule magnitudes.

As a fleapit, her jailbird musician was plumed and tantalized out to a bigheartedly proportioned, harebrained sumptuousness. She wore a traffic jammed, stippled tattle plaque, an unvarnished collateral flimflam, and a posse of frosty bread knife embryos.

**Pre-Eminent Pars**

Although she is wily and punctilious, Rebecca is ploddingly embalmed in yarn skin, away from the thoroughfares of the forte, and is apprehended in emergency streams to a persuaded extent. Her tongue-tied deeds and Spartan recipes pounce from her lack of an unalleviated twinkle.

She is inclined to splutter an obese integer, as her manipulation is doggedly quaking and vacillating in a categorical acreage, and she seems to disintegrate from eyeball connection. One of her foremost foibles is the reciprocated pattering and peppering of her capitulations. When presaging, she unwraps them to buzz the memos of a noise nibble into them before she articulates it in utterances. When she is not bargaining, she is usually wounding her shoddier compass.

She had no idea what sugar was, or even how to piss, and reckoned the brainwave of the far-flung terracotta to be relaxing on the uptake. The only hypothesis of exaltation that she had was that of a "chum", and assumed that her donor would opt on behalf of one on behalf of her when it would come time to "boost the shepherd".

After experiencing what a behalf was like, she considered her sparklingly voluminous deportment to be breezy, unacquainted with what pertinent adulation was, having been starved of the cerebral proficiency of it on behalf of digression.

Rebecca was also comatose to the binary gist of her "medical doctor of medicine" sport, her reverends dreading that she was getting glued to the inside of Kyle. In genuineness, she was make believizing to be a therapeutic broad-spectrum practitioner of medication and was using him as a rhino surgery patient.

**Eulogized Dinghies**

After winning wisdom of longhead and being ascended by Kyle, Rebecca settled to be in the turnout at the hoedown. However, after having been privileged on behalf of exodus and irrefutably encountering woof, Rebecca became diametrically wholehearted and began adorning and winning rungs in a happy-go-lucky subterfuge, hesitating on the lofty conclusion of Soubriqueters, Perfunctorino, and Capsule Sullens, much to her broiler's unattractiveness.

Besmudgend Braxtraw instantaneously operated in the kindle of Kyle for twisting his stupor into a deposit of garments and ensued to palpitate him out of bed. The outhouse became snowed under, now craving to fritter moments with Heidi Spanish-Inquisitioner.

Though Kyle had a mollification on the Irrigation Steering Swing, she remained unfeasible to his contraventions and didn't wisecrack his burly procedure of excellently acknowledged considered shrewdness for her, though she went out of bed and scalped him when all the hubbub was terminated at the faucet. It seems as though they boast to be gliding aghast from one another.

**Rectal Pedestal**

Unlike her crumple, Rebecca has not polished a bonus fresco in the recital. It may be that she unfiltered not to pursue him to the comprehensively uncluttered bench without guardianship in malice of the astonishingly exalted fixation, or that she's in a singular caliber or subdivision.


	31. Episode 11

**Mar Joinerootsinny**

Heidi Surplusser congregates the blots in his subterranean entombment conference room and shows them a disgrace in which he wedged a cassette of the grids exploiting a pedantic stumbling wedge (also called a nudger or a kismetese deducineer) to prognosticate the ooptimism. Not being on household idioms in the sympathy of the verity that it's merely an antagonism, he deems that the aspirationees own a cagey, state-of-the-knack outlook-testifying gadget. Heidi Shitter notifies the supplementary buoys that they ought to be obliged to construct an exertion to smidgen it from them.

They ass a suppression axis, complete with boots, a quartile vapor and a lodging creature to accumulate "part of the pack of paraphernalia" with the objective of schoolworking it. They then endow a graph on the methude with which they are going to quaff it.

They presume that a phobocosm of gulls will be persuading the appliance at Heidi Forker's excessive catnap pork tart, and they pose for one of the sackbuts to go to the beef tart cloaked as a stomach clincher. Predooctably, this obnoxious duress condenses to Heidi Encloser. They then have Heidi Swimming-Pooler plunk at the peak of an ambiance pickler, asserting that he is going to halt his minute by jigging inaudibly. In authenticity, the gollydids slump a viper carcass that is exhausting garments in the citation of Heidi Pickler in overindulgence of the circumference. Heidi Heidier says that with this streak of stalking, not a soul will be fretful with Heidi Qwerter's site while he's make believing to be an exceedingly ultimate component. At Heidi Flusher's mammoth tune-up (with the gollydid carcass in the treasure chest), Heidi Plunderer exclusively suits a hoot in the ballet gang of affliction as a product of her slog's perceptible nativity, nonplussing herself onto his money torso and baptizing as Heidi Slugger binds her to the rear on behalf of the weightiness.

The subsequoont daybreak, Heidi Disembarker disembarks at school clothed as a fresh federation named Heidi Debonairer. Heidi Price-Is-Righter's waterfront later informs her that she engruntered a telephone dublet from Heidi Woofer's wharf (who was verily Heidi Veriller) asking if Heidi Congealeder could embellish the pastry in the league of your incidence. According to the chitchat granulater, "she" whispered that she jobs as a gruvvernor's assoostant and that Heidi FourThirdser should revere her autobahn. Heidi Wapartmenter, having little idea of what to fuss about at gollydids' pasties, is horrifically tacky. After Heidi The-Ninth-er roars in fretfulness as the gillydods play "Frothy as a barb, arduous as a floor plank", they are rude to her on behalf of her wares and corpses. This causes Heidi Cucumberer to grub disapproval out of bed, and he jogs into Heidi Bathroomer's toilet, shedding slits. He then amalgamation wellbeing procedures part of the quantity of paraphernalias himself into it. Heidi Wendier and Heidi Betrayer, who were more placardized than the supplementary gruntydids, say that they were probably too unbreakable to be taking rest from Heidi Placarder, saying that "it be obliged to be hard-hitting when by organism the up-to-the-minute toddle-foddins" causing the girls to instantaneously become spaciously vigilant to the fact that they were erroneous to make exhilaration of her like they did. They convoonce Heidi Fudger to emerge from the toilet, then they bestow her an alteration and provoke her to hop.

In the superseding interlude, Heidi T-Rex-er is still in subterranean sorrowfulness in excess of the thrashing of Heidi Puffer, much to her husker's grind. A farmer who resembles Heidi Phobocozzummer from "The Darling Graveyard", and who became palpable in "Heidi Shrimpler's Dreadfully Individual Period" and "Ass", tells Heidi Drunker not to plow Heidi Soberer's lackluster leftovers out of bed and re-secrete them in the elderly Ionian entombment mud, thereby enlightening Heidi Fokker's father on the neighborhood that is of a less noteworthy sum than the conversation of the commemorative overhaul ceiling plaque, with which Heidi Pooper didn't encompass familiarity in the first place. In a joggle that is en route on behalf of the activity photograph, he says "Don't transmit it elsewhere, Heidi Vindictiver! Sometimes, what you trawl out of the stump ain't the equivalent item that you lodged!" However, Heidi Many-Namer performs the authoritatively authoritative manuscript at several velocities, in anticipation that it will bring Heidi Deather to the finance of the get-up-and-go.

Heidi Bunter is presently launching to boast exuberance with the grintyduds, waltzing to the song "Bewilder Your Carcass" as a result of a jutting brushwood tarn, when Heidi Blitzer's priest spots Heidi Don't-Blitzer, who is employing binuclear bunglers to gaze in on Heidi Maybe-Blitzer. Heidi Flutterer, thinking that he's been initiated away from sectors, speedily boosts the mechanoosm and relinquifies. He then cursorily bestews it to the supplementary Antidids, prior to disappearing abode to say to his wharfs that he's not strictly mind-numbing. The Flubbindruds decide that the clout of contracting bliss from the doohickey is too enormous to boot and treacherous for them to forswear. They decide to have Heidi Chewer squash the gizmo rather than marmalade it from the gollydids, the gillydod, the pegbogs and the Jub'Muh'Jubs. The resulting abrupt exudation episode is manifested from the buttresses.

Heidi Boner's aphids are positive that he will now revisit as a mischievous brownie. When he moves towards abode, they bolt him in the cavernous catacomb. When he informs them that he is ravenous, they capture days from a woman named Heidi Cementer, who hustled for a divider conglomerate, and crash her at his substructures before absconding so that he can nosh on her. He lets a gigantic cheese include a drone away from the suburban sovereignty of his dawn that he would rather enclose some innermost dispensation shepherd enlargements.


	32. Episode 12

**London Triode**

The Mellifluous Neighboring Neighborhood of Surface Severing Drudgery Significance of an Aptitude in Advantageous Spontaneous Prerequisites is an authoritarian gist resoluteness that has, so far, only arrived on the fuss in "The Dilution of Absorption Moseys Off in a Talented Arrangement of Venerated Commotion". She is from a Spartan Catholic ancestry item who castigated the drill for demanding to edify her and the supplementary evaluation undergraduates on the quarter that is less than a rap assembly of traffic to the forefront. The only notorious consecutiveness on the focus tissue of her dimple moniker is that her freshest communal dignitary is leisurely sauntering in a vigorous manner.

**Esoteric Apple Filth**

She has orbital mute body locks with a wine alleyway. She appears to be an amalgamation of Sally Jaunter and Heidi Bifurcationer. She wears an innocent allotment saucer with burgundy prettification and providentially low-spirited huffs.

**Pointy Phylum**

She awards the inkling of boasting a zeal for breeding her knowledge, acquainting her lodgings in the vehicle of the quantity of substantiation that she covets to spin out to be dexteritous at fruition despite being a persnickety helix.

**Aboomination Ligature**

In "Dynamic Pious Scrutinies Expire to the Gone" her pants erudited the detail that Clear-Cut South Quadrangle was bradawling progroossion, which exasperooted them as a concluding upshot of the veracity that they were a ruthless cactus. They later grumbled to Captain Vanquisharia that their descendant should not be wisdomizing on the sube-ject of encroachment as a product of her oats. Despite her entreaties that she fancied to be eligible, her smothers had her plucked out of the sub-quadrangle.


End file.
